Reckless Bravery
by SSJ4girlfan725
Summary: Tsun runs off to save the digital world and drags his childhood friend Tristen along with him. Tsun, and the very unwilling Tristen, rush headlong into the deepest and most dangerous depths of the digital world. Will they make it out alive? On Hiatus


**Author's notes…**

Hey everybody! I'm back again. Ok, I've been thinking about that last story that I put up and never got past the first chapter. Well, I've decided to try again, and this time I'm gonna get at least 2 chapters up. Woohoo! I've been thinking lately that I should give this writing thing another try since the thing with my last one. That was absolutely awful! Don't try to lie to me and say, "Oh it was ok for your first try, nobody's perfect." Because even I think that it was crap, and then I went on and rambled like an idiot in the notes. I might as well have made that first part before the story itself a completely different story and it had nothing to do with the story. So, I'm sorry for that, this one'll be better. (I hope) Before I go, I should give a little info on it. For those of you who know about digimon and the DS game digimon dusk, this story has a similar story line only I pulled some characters from my game and put them in a slightly different version of that line of events. For those of you who don't (you guys must live under rocks, no offense **:D**) you'll just have to find out and see what happens. Ok, enough rambling, here's the story. (oh, and I don't own any of the things related to digimon except Tristen and Tsun because they're the names I gave to 2 of my digimon in my dusk game)

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we going?

Tsun frowned with impatience as he paced back and forth, staring hard at the ground. "Where in the world is he?" he thought to himself. "Tristen better not have forgotten about meeting me here!" He mumbled to himself angrily as he began to walk from the marketplace in DarkmoonCITY, to the area gate in the plaza. He was a small dog-like creature called a Tsukaimon only without a tail and muzzle. His ears resembled bat's wings and he was purple with large yellow eyes, but his belly and legs were white. People were always getting him mixed up with a Patamon, which looked exactly the same but yellow with blue eyes.

"Tsun! Tsun! Wait for me!" Tristen called out as he ran towards him. Tristen was a MachGaogamon, which was a blue wolf with two rockets on his back, a wrestling championship belt over his shoulder like a sash, and cyberneticly enhanced arms and legs. "Why must he always be so hasty?" he thought to himself. "I guess its just Tsun being Tsun. Wonder where we're going anyway?"

"Tristen!" Tsun shouted. "Where have you been?! I've been waiting here for you for an hour and a half!" he said sharply and then promptly turned and started walking a little more quickly towards the gate. "We have to go save the digital world! Come on!" he called over his shoulder.

Tristen just stood there and blinked, then his face became very skeptic and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh-huh. Well before we go off and "save the digital world", we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like helping the our friends at CITY bridge keep the Chrono viruses from SunshineCITY out of our city." he said, still skeptic about Tsun's whole "saving digiworld" plan.

"That can wait, we have bigger problems right now! The others can wait, if we solve this problem then we solve all their problems too," he said tersely while standing on the portal gate. "Come on!" he said and disappeared.

"**-**_**sigh-** _I have a bad feeling about this" he said under his breath "But then again, I have bad feelings about all of Tsun's plans, they're always so reckless." He said with a shrug and shake of his head. He walked over ad stepped onto the gate, it seemed strange to him somehow. "I have an even worse felling then usual about this trip and plan. What has Tsun gone and done now?" he said to himself and disappeared.

* * *

Ok! That's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short but, yeah. Anyway, hope you like it, please read and review!


End file.
